fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Withering Skeleton
Chapter 29 Luke was running down his pathway. "Come on where are you Alex," he said to himself. He ran into an opened room, and stopped when he saw the grey skinned man. "You must be a member from Muspelheim." "Yes I am," the man said. "I am Dead Skull." "That's a weird name," said Luke. "I lost my old name when my family died," said Dead Skull. "Master Surtr said I could choose any name I like. This one seemed appropriate considering my unique abilities." "Whatever just get out of my way," said Luke. "Unless Alex isn't here. In which case I'll try to contact my friends and we'll leave." "No. My master ordered me to kill you." "Move!" Luke charged up magical energy in his mouth. "Destruction Dragon's Roar!" Luke shot his signature Roar Attack at Dead Skull. Dead Skull kept a calm look on his face. He held out his hand. "Withering." The moment his fire touched Dead Skull's hand it dispersed into nothing. "What the...?" Luke was taken aback. "My magic, the Wither, has never been beaten before," said Dead Skull. "It can drain anything on contact." "Great," said Luke sarcastically. "Destruction Dragon's Bomb Fist!" Luke covered his fist in flames and went for a punch. Dead Skull blocked it with one fist, diffusing that too. "Oh and my Withering can drain magic from the inside of your body too." Dead Skull tightened his grip and began draining the magical energy from Luke. "Destruction Dragon's Megaton Grenade!" With his free hand Luke threw a concentrated sphere of fire at the ground, exploding when it hit the ground. The fire forced Dead Skull backwards, slightly singeing his arm. "So judging from your reaction to that attack I'd say you can only wither attacks using your palms," said Luke. "Is that right?" "You're very perceptive," said Dead Skull. "Yes I need to use my palms to wither magical energy, but that doesn't matter. I'll kill you regardless." "He drained a lot of my magical energy," thought Luke. "But I think I have an idea. Destruction Dragon's Bomb Fist!" Luke punched the ground, creating a large explosion causing lava to spill from the floor. The inside of the building caught fire in some places, and Luke ate it, replenishing his strength. "Very smart," said Dead Skull. "I thought all Dragon Slayers were impatient beasts, but you just might change my mind, but from what I can tell, you can't eat lava." Dead Skull began walking through the lava. His hand outstretched towards Luke. "You should be dead," he said. "All Muspelheim members know Fire or Lava Magic," said Dead Skull. "How do you think we get in and out of here." "I can't risk touching him," thought Luke "and I can't touch him while he's in the lava. I haven't gotten the chance to use these in battle, but I guess now's as good a time as any." Luke slipped a kunai knife from his right sleeve. He exerted some of his magical energy, leaking his magical energy into the kunai. He threw the kunai in front of Dead Skull. "Your aim is terrible," he said. "I wasn't aiming for you." An orange magical seal appeared above Dead Skull. "Destruction Dragon's Magic Circle!" Luke made a claw motion causing an explosion of flames to descend upon Dead Skull. He managed to wither some of the fire, but the rest still burned him. Luke took out another two kunai and threw them in a circle pattern around Dead Skull. "Destruction Dragon's Three Magic Circles!" Three magic circles appeared, two to the side and one above him. An explosion happened damaging Dead Skull greatly, he had no time to block. Luke threw seven more kunai. "Destruction Dragon's Ten Magic Circles!" Three magic circles appeared on either side of Dead Skull. One appeared in front of him, behind him, below, and above him. They all went off simultaneously. Dead Skull's skin was completely burned. He stood with his knees bent, back bent backwards, his arms hanging by his side, smoke coming from his mouth. "I developed those skills from watching Jason's Amaterasu," said Luke. "My kunai absorb any magical energy it contacts and doesn't discharge until I activate the magic seals. But I guess you don't need to know that anymore." Luke began to walk by Dead Skull. "Actually thank you for the information," said Dead Skull. His body straightened, his skin turned black, and his eyes turned a glowing white. "Now I just know I need to avoid those kunai." Eight sword shaped black tendrils came out of his back. He unsheathed the two swords at his side. "The real battle begins now!"